Moonlit fluff
by DaggerPen
Summary: Plotless AH fluff. Rated just to be safe. Please read and review.


Disclaimer: I would think it would be rather obvious that I don't own Artemis Fowl, as this little scene is on a fanfiction site, not in a book. No plot, just well-written fluff. A/H shippers galore. Enjoy!

P.S. Yes, Artemis will be a little ooc, but I think that in this situation, it's fitting. So there.

Artemis smoothed a crease in his suit nervously. He hoped that she would show up soon. He scanned the sky for any sign of her approach. Nothing. A few seconds later it hit him that she would be sheilded as she approached. Or in camfoil. He didn't know how much magic she had. He sighed and walked over to the river, seating himself on a rock near the bank. He stared into the babbling water sleepily. Though the nervous energy that was building up inside him warded off sleep, he was exhausted. He hadn't slept at all last night. He sighed and picked up a rock, throwing it into the river. It landed next to a sleeping fish, who promptly swam off. A twig snapped behind him. He turned around quickly.

"Holly?" he called into the darkness. A deer bounded in front of him, spooked by his call. Sighing, he pushed himself up of the rock and began to pace.

He didn't know how long he paced. It felt like hours, although when he looked up at the sky, the moon had barely moved. At last a voice called,

"Artemis? Artemis are you here?" He turned around to answer, but stopped. She looked beautiful. Her jaw-length hair seemed to glow in the moonlight, and her hazel eyes, her beautiful hazel eyes, were alight. His reply caught in his throat. She noticed him.

"There you are," she said, walking towards him. She surveyed him and his surroundings.

"Where's Butler?" she asked curiously. Her voice was melodious, like music. So perfect. He tried to respond, he really did, but all that came out was a squeak. _Get a grip on yourself_ he thought _You didn't come here to babble like an idiot_. Clearing his throat in a feeble attempt to cover up the squeak he managed to say, "I, I, I mean, he, is back in the Bentley." Holly raised one eyebrow. He gulped. Even her eyebrows were beautiful. Perfect, actually.

"Why?" she asked. His brain had shut down completely now.

"I, I, I wanted to t-t-tell you something. A-alone," he managed to splutter out.

"Which would be?" Holly asked. She looked so perfect. Her skin, such a beautiful shade of nut brown. The points on her ears seemed to glow in the light. Even the pale scar on her finger was beautiful, glowing in the moonlight.

"Artemis?" Holly asked.

"HollyIloveyou," he managed to say. Now, you really do have to give him credit for trying, you really do.

"Sorry?" Holly asked, "What did you say? I didn't understand." Artemis wasn't quite sure why he did it. He wasn't even sure if he meant to do it. All he knew is that all of a sudden, his lips were pressed to hers.

Holly landed lightly in the clearing.

"Artemis?" she called. There was no answer. Perhaps he had fallen asleep waiting. She had been rather late, having been delayed by a close call with an airplane, and he had looked rather tired when he had called her. Then she saw him, standing in the clearing.

"There you are," she said, walking over to him. He looked rather handsome in the moonlight, his pale skin seeming to glow. His raven hair had been neatly combed, as always. She rather liked that particular shade of black... Then something about the scene hit her.

"Where's Butler?" He opened his mouth as if to say something, but only squeaked. She repressed the urge to giggle. He cleared his throat loudly. This rather surprised Holly, actually. It was such a feeble attempt to explain it, Artemis surley would have come up with a better excuse.

"I, I, I mean, he, is back in the Bentley." Holly raised an eyeborw. She was confused. Why in the world was he stuttering like that? Artemis was acting so... odd. No Butler, asking her to see him here at midnight, instead of an hour that was better for humans, it was all such strange behavior.

"Why?" she asked. He seemed at a loss for words again. he looked so cute like that. Finally he spluttered,

"I, I, I wanted to t-t-tell you something. A-alone." Tell her something? He crossed a stile, a bog, and two fields at midnight just to tell her something?

"What?" she asked. _What in the world do you want to tell me?_ she thought. He did not answer. He seemed again at a loss for words.

"Artemis?" she asked again, slightly curious now. Finally he mumbled,

"HollyIloveyou." Huh? She hadn't understood a word of it.

"Sorry? What did you say? I didn't understand." He again seemed at a loss for words. What the heck was making him behave like this? Her answer came when she felt a pair of lips press against her own. She stood there for a second, shocked. This was what he wanted to tell her? It all made sense now, the stuttering, the mumbling, the funny looks. How could she have been so daft? Suddenly, it was over. He pulled away, looking mortified.

"I-I-I'm so sorry," he began to stumble. She came to her senses with a jolt.

"Shhhh," she said, pressing one finger to his lips. She kissed him. He seemed to relax, and kissed back. She didn't know how long they stood there, kissing. It felt like eons, but it was over too soon.

"I suppose I should get back to the manor," he said softly. He was no longer stuttering, but he still seemed a bit dazed, "Would you like to come back with me?"

"Sure," she said, as she began to follow him back to the car, "Oh, wait just a second, I nearly forgot." She ran back to the old oak and picked up a small acorn. "Okay, let's go."

The end. How did you like it? Please review, even if it is anonymous. But it's my first fic, so no flames.


End file.
